


Death Kiss

by AleenaBite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Tras los sucesos de la batalla del Laberinto, Nico Di Angelo se aparece en casa de Percy Jackson el día de su cumpleaños.A pesar de todo, entre los dos se desarrolla una pequeña tregua que culmina en un suceso extraordinario.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Death Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace muchos años. Y cuando digo muchos, son muchos. Según el registro es del 2014 so... lo publicó tras una exhaustiva corrección por parte de mi beta; pero he querido mantener el estilo que usaba en aquella época por pura nostalgia.
> 
> Es cortito pero espero que os guste igualmente.

**Death Kiss**

Percy se habría sentido mal si hubiese dejado a Nico Di Angelo a su suerte aquella noche. Era su cumpleaños y, por mucho que hubiese habido malentendidos entre ellos al principio, le consideraba un amigo y los amigos estaban para eso.

Además fue idea de su madre que el chico se quedase aquella noche _“y las que hicieran falta”_. Nico intentó negarse, pero los dos Jackson eran muy pesados y acabó aceptando la invitación para pasar la noche.

Para ser sinceros, se alegraba de tener una cama en la que descansar, un baño para darse una ducha caliente y una comida calentita. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajado, tanto que hasta se permitía reírse levemente de los chistes de la señora Jackson.

Pensaba que iba a quedarse en el salón o en el cuarto de invitados, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio como Sally Jackson le daba unas mantas a Percy y le explicaba cómo tenía que colocar la cama adicional de su cuarto para que no se cayese.

Percy le hizo una señal a Nico para que le siguiese hasta su cuarto para ayudarle, mientras su madre terminaba de recoger los restos del pastel de cumpleaños. Mientras el joven Jackson empezaba a pelearse con las sábanas una vez sacada la cama, Nico trataba de pensar una manera de decir lo que pensaba sin parecer descortés.

—No es necesario que hagas esto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó confuso el chico.

—Esto. Darme cobijo, dejarme dormir en tu cuarto como si fuésemos viejos amigos… C _uidarme_.

—Bueno supongo que muy amigos igual no somos —sonrió el chico—. Pero aún así le prometí a Bianca que te echaría un ojo y no pienso faltar a mi promesa.

El joven Di Angelo se sintió un poco culpable ante tales palabras ya que, aunque Percy hablaba tan tranquilamente del asunto, la verdad era que él le había hecho responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Aún a veces lo hacía internamente, pero era más por echarle la culpa a alguien que por creerlo realmente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada desde ese instante y tan sólo rompieron esa especie de pacto silencioso cuando se desearon las buenas noches. Nico cayó en seguida en el mundo de los sueños, ese lugar donde todo puede ser real y feliz. O, así sería, si no fuese Nico Di Angelo y los muertos no te hablasen en sueños transmitiéndote sus quejas, historias, pesares, etc. Normalmente el hijo de Hades lo soportaba, aunque cuando le tocaban algún espíritu maligno era imposible que no tuviese pesadillas; justo como aquella noche.

Percy se había despertado tras uno de esos sueños tan frecuentes en los que veía cosas pasadas e intentaba volver a dormirse cuando, en su estado de duermevela, se percató de que Nico se removía inquieto bajo las mantas. Primeramente no supo qué hacer puesto que normalmente era él quien tenía las pesadillas y no sabía cómo debía actuar; siempre había estado dormido en esos instantes.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque Nico despertó de improvisto y se quedó sentado entre las revueltas mantas jadeando asustado. Parecía desorientado y tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Percy no apartaba la mirada del chico fascinado por la gran cantidad de emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro del, normalmente, estoico Nico Di Angelo.

Iba a hacer algún movimiento de acercamiento cuando el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y se volvió hacia él claramente asustado. Tras darse cuenta de quién estaba en la cama contigua, Nico enrojeció al verse descubierto en un momento de debilidad.

—Nico, ¿estás bien? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño? —el hijo de Poseidón intentaba sonar sereno para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero la verdad es que quería saber si Nico también tenía esos sueños extraños que le sobrevenían por las noches.

—No realmente. Ha sido sólo… Un tipo cabreado —suspiró cansado. Estaba realmente harto de esos sueños extraños y acongojados que se sucedían día sí y día no.

—¿Un tipo cabreado? —preguntó confuso e interesado Percy.

—Sí, es que… Verás… Los espíritus me hablan en sueños y se quejan o comparten su historia conmigo. Ya me he acostumbrado a ellos, pero a veces aparece alguno cabreado que llena mis sueños de pesadillas extrañas e inquietantes. Sólo eso, nada de que preocuparse —terminó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Debe ser terrible —murmuró el joven Jackson haciendo que Nico le mirase confuso—. Tener que oír a toda esa gente sin poder evitarlo... Como si fueses su psicólogo particular… Es un poder un tanto asqueroso. Sin ánimo de ofender —puntualizó rápidamente por si Nico se lo tomaba a mal.

Éste le miraba extrañado y a la vez contento de que alguien se diese cuenta de que ser el Señor de los Muertos no era tan guay como todos creían. Percy aguantaba la mirada del chico intranquilo por si se volvía a enfadar con él. Por lo que la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de su compañero imprevisto de cuarto le desconcertó. Mucho.

—Eres el segundo que se da cuenta de ello. Aunque Bianca no se puede considerar la primera porque ella también tenía este tipo de sueños. Quién sabe, Percy Jackson, igual hasta puede que me empieces a caer bien —su sonrisa se había ido ensanchando hasta adquirir el tamaño de una sonrisa grande y luminosa que dejó eclipsado al aludido.

—Gracias… Supongo —respondió un poco mareado por la sucesión de extraños acontecimientos.

La sonrisa de Nico se volvió más grande si cabía y adquirió un leve signo de picardía. Sin que el mayor pudiese apenas reaccionar, se acercó a él y depositó un leve beso en los labios del hijo de los mares. Apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para que Percy notase el frío que emanaba del otro joven. Nico se separó sin dejar de sonreír y tras reacomodarse en su cama habló con un deje de malicia.

—Eso es un beso de la muerte. La promesa de que tu alma será mía, Perseus Jackson. Después de todo, dejaste morir a mi hermana.

Y, sin esperar contestación, se metió bajo las mantas, se giró y se durmió aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Percy tardó en dormirse y no sólo por las palabras del chico, si no porque un extraño cosquilleo se había apoderado de él cuando sus labios se habían rozado.


End file.
